Displacement
by 51stCenturyFox
Summary: A stolen moment during the night that never was after the year that never was. Set post Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang, S2. "It's a temporal displacement. Makes your tongue tingle, doesn't it? Lovely!" -- John Hart


"I need to talk to you," Jack said.

"I'm... heading home now, actually," Gwen replied, as she dusted off her trousers and lifted a hand to stare at her knuckles. Two still bled from the hard punch she'd landed to John Hart's jaw.

"Can't. We've got to avoid ourselves tonight. I've booked a hotel."

Gwen looked up to see Ianto slip into the SUV and start it up and Tosh pile in behind Owen. Chivalry still dead, then. Gwen groaned. "All I want is to go home. Rhys'll-"

"Rhys will be fine. You're already home, remember?"

Gwen sucked a trickle of blood from the back of her index finger and choked down a laugh.

"Come on. We'll take the car." Jack strode to the blowfish's red sports car, jumped in and revved the still-running engine impatiently. She relented and joined him.

Ten minutes out, wind tossing her hair, Gwen stole a glance at her boss. His mouth was set and he looked almost...angry.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with you, is the question, Gwen."

"Wh- I almost died today. Twice," she snapped. Jack pulled the car off the A4055 and into a car park. He gripped the back of her seat as he backed into a spot at the side of a shuttered toy superstore. He cut the engine and turned slowly to her.

"I told you not to let him kiss you."

"I -I didn't! Your charming ex-wife overpowered me."

"He was probably just reacting to your fantastic plan," Jack said tersely. Gwen stared at him, shocked.

"Yeah. I was nice. To get information. I told you that. Are you... you're... " Gwen began to laugh, low in her throat. "He did say you wanted him all to yourself." As Jack's eyes pierced the half-dark, Gwen unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door. "Screw this. I'm calling a taxi and heading back to the Hub. Maybe the Jack there isn't totally insane."

Jack gripped Gwen's wrist. "Wait," he pleaded, and she paused at the tone of his voice, just for a moment, before stepping out of the car and slamming the door. Jack jumped from his seat and caught her by the elbow as she circled behind the vehicle and pulled out her mobile. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her into an embrace as he stepped forward. She could feel the lip of the car's boot against her arse and the hot press of Jack's chin against her collarbone.

"No. You just... you just come back and expect that nothing has changed. Meanwhile, we're struggling and-."

"You know why I came back."

"Yeah, for me. And for Ianto. And the team and Queen and country and maybe because the end of the world wasn't chips and cheese." Gwen's voice broke and her body went slack against Jack's.

"I missed you," Jack whispered into her neck. He leaned back and she could see the light reflected from his eyes before he dipped to softly kiss her collarbone. His hands tightened around her waist and she dropped her head back before snapping it forward.

"Yes, like two ships. Just... don't, Jack."

"No?" He sounded almost confused. Why not? Jack's fingers lifted the edges of her t-shirt and slid across the sides of her waist. She inhaled hard at the contact and again as he clutched at the button on her jeans and unfastened it, followed by the zip, and lifted her onto the boot of the car. She leaned back on the heels of her hands and stared mutely as her jeans were pulled down and carefully tugged over her boots and as Jack hooked a finger into the side of her knickers and slid them off as well. He grazed his fingertips lightly along her knees and parted her legs before slowly tracing a pattern along the inside of her thighs. Gwen gasped and cursed inwardly at herself for being so damned weak.

"I can't. I won't-" she warned, the end of the sentence left unsaid. _I won't fuck you._

"I know." Jack slid his hands to the junction at the tops of her thighs and lowered his face to survey her. Gwen felt the cool air mingle with the heat of his breath and... throbbed. She knew, could feel, how wet she was and sent a silent wish to the universe that he wouldn't remark, or grin his patented cocky Jack grin, and he didn't. He simply brought his lips to her core with the ghost of a kiss so tentative she barely sensed it before his tongue slipped smooth against her, hot and certain. She bucked back and he grasped her hips and pulled her forward with a tender but insistent motion and it felt so good she almost wanted to cry. She balled her damaged hand into a fist and pressed it to her mouth.

Held fast and knowing nothing but fingers and tongue and warmth, Gwen tipped her head back and focused on the daft lopsided grin of the giraffe on the toy store sign, just before she screwed her eyes shut and came with a hard shudder. Slipping her bootheels onto the car's fender, she leaned forward and slid a hand into Jack's hair, then down to the nape of his neck before lifting his face, dropping a kiss to his temple and leaning back again, spent and weary.

"I'm sorry," Jack murmured against the flesh of her hip. "For everything."

"So'm I, Jack."

They travelled to the hotel without speaking as the announcer on the radio informed them of partly cloudy skies and a 17 percent chance of rain the next day. They already knew they would wake to sun.


End file.
